Studies are proposed to investigate the uptake, in vivo metabolism, and excretion of 3H-Benzo(a)pyrene in the rat pancreas, and to characterize BP metabolites in the pancreas and pancreatic excretions of control and methylcholanthrene (MC)-pretreated rats. Parallel studies will be undertaken in the liver and bile on comparative purposes. Cellular distribution of BP and/or its metabolites in the pancreas will also be investigated. Studies are also proposed to investigate the selective uptake of carcinogenic nitrosamines in the pancreas, relative to the liver, and the excretion profile in pancreatic juice and bile from control and induced animals.